Snapshot
Snapshot ''is a pegasus pony who has a passion for photography, and is married to a silly, fun-loving pegasus named ''Quick Draw, and is part of a group of ponies called the Pegapals. She moved to Ponyville ''from a tiny town covered in forest life southeast of ''Stalliongrad called Foreseed. ''She lives with Quick Draw in his cloud home above Sweet Apple Acres. Appearance Her mane and tail are a reddish-brown and are extremely curly, poofy, and basically wild. Her coat is a pinkish, salmon colour, and her eye colour is a hot pink. She wears large, black circular glasses, and almost always has her camera with her. When it's not around her neck, it's usually hidden within her tail, or her mane, which also apparently has the ability to store objects in it. Personality Often nonchalont, sometimes distant, stoic, and maybe even a bit cold, Snapshot likes to think of herself as a "tough mare". She has a quick temper that flares from time to time, but she does have a very warm, and caring side. Background Snapshot grew up in a small, village-like area, surrounded by forestry, called ''Foreseed ''with her two older unicorn brothers by the names of 'Stillshot' and 'Articase, and a unicorn father by the name of ''Digit Frame'''. Snapshot, Stillshot, and Articase, would often question Digit on where their mother was, and what she looked like, but Digit would change the subject, leaving the children to ponder on the matter of being motherless. According to Snapshot, her father, who is "too nice for his own good!" is also a photographer and loves to travel around Equestria to "capture the moment". Because of this, he often leaves home, and has Stillshot and Articase care for her. Snapshot accuses her brothers of making fun of her, stealing and eating her pudding (which she has an ''extremely sweet tooth for), and annoying her while their dad was away, and also while he was there. However, because he is so gentle, merely pulled the boys aside, gave them a short talking-to, and then let them go, leaving Snapshot to defend for herself. Stillshot and Articase often told her, in an attempt to make her cry, the only reason why she was in the family was because their father found her in a pile of garbage and felt sorry for her. Because of a lack of a horn unlike the rest of the family, or knowledge of where or who their mother could be, Snapshot often believed this, and holding in her tears, would escape to the river to cry, and once she was done crying, would accuse her brothers of finding her and pushing her in every time. Cutie Mark Tale Snapshot got her cutie mark one day when she decided she had had enough with her brothers. She felt that her father didn't believe her about how "mean" and "bad" her brothers actually were, and decided to catch them in the act once-and-for-all by using her father's camera while he was still home. After failing to capture them stealing her pudding, putting frogs in the toilet, or playing knock-knock-ditch to the old mare in town, she ended up sitting near the river where she usually went when her brothers succeeded in making her cry. When Stillshot and Articase found her there, they saw her crying for the first time. In an out of character attempt to make her feel better (in Snapshot's point of view), they tell her jokes, eventually making her laugh, pull out their gag/prank toys, play around, and eventually, they end up in a tree, watching the sunset over the nearby shore. It was then that Snapshot pulled the camera up, and took a picture of all three of them together. When they looked down at the picture, all three agreed that it was perfect, and her cutie mark appeared. Later on, she ran complaining to her father that her brothers had tangled a frog in her tail. Special Camera Snapshot's camera was passed down to her by her father, whom had tinkered with it, giving it a magic power source with his own magic, allowing the camera to naturally recharge the magic using the sun's energy. Her father also made it so only Snapshot would be able to use the camera. Other ponies can only use the camera with her permission, which is characterized by a twitch of her left ear. Otherwise, if somepony else tries to take a picture with it, it won't work. Special Abilities Snapshot is immune to sudden, bright, blinding lights, and can usually see normally in very dim, dark places, but her eyes must first be introduced to some kind of light before entering a dark area. If she looses her focus even for a moment, her ability to "see in the dark" can fade, and she'll be as blind as any other pony in the dark. Even without her glasses (everything is a big blur), if the light changes, she'll see no difference in it. Category:OCs Category:Pegasi Category:Mares Category:Pegapals